


性致使然

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 蕾切尔偷偷从布鲁海文溜回来进了布鲁斯的房间





	性致使然

**Author's Note:**

> 性转PWP，daddy kink  
> 迪基生贺，然后写了一半爽到睡着了  
> 趁着美国时间没过赶紧写完

蕾切尔偷偷从窗户里翻进来，蹑手蹑脚的溜进布鲁斯的卧室，还没等她干什么，床头的台灯“啪”的来了，穿着酒红色睡袍的布鲁斯坐在床边一脸严肃看着她。  
“你又打算干什么？”他皱着眉头问。“是又打算给我塞放屁坐垫还是一被窝塑料蟑螂？”  
“嘿，我像那么坏的人吗？”  
“你小时候没少干。”  
蕾切尔踮着脚尖左右看看他，弯下腰亲亲布鲁斯的嘴唇，试图讨好他。  
“你今天真帅。”  
“哪天不是。”他一把拉住蕾切尔，把她拉到自己膝盖上，夜翼顺势抱住他的脖子，布鲁斯把她搂在怀里给了她一个深吻。“至少我还能让你半夜来爬我的窗户。”  
“然后引诱无知少女落入你的陷阱？”  
“你要是无知少女，我就是哥谭第一纯情的男人。”布鲁斯抓住夜翼胸前的制服，向下用力拉，雪白浑圆的乳房跳了出来，他一手抓住一个，轮流吮吸起乳头。蕾切尔仰起头轻声呻吟着，双手抓着布鲁斯的头发，骑在他的大腿上，不住磨蹭自己的下体。“你哪里是哥谭第一纯情的男人……你这老色鬼……”她呻吟着说，不忘在他的边缘不住试探。“你骗我大老远从布鲁海文回来给你操不是吗？”  
“明明是你自己回来的，瑞可，什么叫我骗你回来给我操。”布鲁斯揉捏着她的双乳，装作对她的撩拨没有反应，轻轻舔舔她的耳朵。“是你想我了，别以为我不知道。”  
“我想我亲爱的daddy了。”蕾切尔把手上的手套扯掉，布鲁斯见她按捺不住，脱掉了她的凯夫拉上衣，夜翼美丽的裸体完整呈现在他眼前。“我亲爱的daddy有没有想我呢？”她俯身亲吻布鲁斯，感受到他有些控制不住自己着急粗暴的动作拽下她的裤子，这让她得意的笑了起来。“真是我的好色蝙蝠哦……”  
她推着布鲁斯躺倒床上，咯咯笑着蹬掉鞋子，让他把自己的裤子彻底拽下来丢到地板上，伸出手臂抱着他。  
“布鲁斯……亲爱的，你还不快亲亲我？”她调皮地舔舔他的鼻尖，冲他噘起嘴巴。“快奖励我，亲爱的……还是要叫你daddy才能让你更兴奋？”她抬脚轻轻踩踩布鲁斯的胯下，睡裤下面阴茎已经硬了，被她这么一踩硬得更加厉害。他摆出有点严肃的表情抓住蕾切尔的脚踝，把她那条腿横向拉开。“我不记得我有这么坏的孩子。”他说，另一只手按在她的下身，隔着蕾丝内裤来回磨蹭。“我以为我教过你不要在床上惹恼我了，瑞可。”  
“噢……可你还硬着呢。”她用另一条腿踩踩男朋友的胯下，用脚趾努力把他的睡裤扯下一截。“看啊，布鲁斯，我的宝贝可真精神。”  
“你赞美它也不会有好处的。”布鲁斯又抓住她另一只脚踝，同样把腿打开，她的蕾丝内裤彻底暴露在他面前，能看到下面修剪过的耻毛。“摸摸你自己。”他还是才出那副严肃的表情，表明他——可能——在生气。“你已经湿了，但我觉得水不够，隔着内裤让你变得更兴奋。”说着他在蕾切尔脚背上轻轻咬了一下。“不然我今天是没性质操你的。”  
“除非你让我见见我亲爱的宝贝。”蕾切尔抬起下巴。“不然我才不要——啊啊！你这坏蛋！”  
布鲁斯再次耸耸肩，丢掉手里撕成两半的蕾丝内裤，把她整个人抱起来，无视反对的好像没什么意义的挣扎，让她面对着自己趴在床上，然后脱掉自己的睡裤，浑身赤裸，慢慢上到床上。  
“舔吧。”这两个词让她浑身触电一样，布鲁斯把老二送到了她面前。“舔吧，好姑娘。”他又一次重复到。  
“……我太想你了，宝贝。”她开心的亲亲布鲁斯的阴茎，夸张的装作其实爱的是他的大家伙。“我想死你在我子宫里的感觉了。”  
“……瑞可。”他深深叹了口气，实在是绷不住脸上那副严肃的表情了。“别搞得好像你是在和我的阴茎谈恋爱一样。”  
“噢，有吗？”蕾切尔一边亲亲它一边抬眼看布鲁斯。“我看你刚刚根本不想要我——哎呀你这坏蛋！”布鲁斯用力拍了她的臀部一巴掌，好像能看到一点白嫩的臀浪。“你可真小心眼！”她大声抱怨，手却不停的侍奉着布鲁斯的阴茎，还伸出舌尖舔舔前段。“你早晚——嗯哼——要被我吸到求饶。”  
“那我很期待。”布鲁斯伸手捏住她的下巴，强迫她张开嘴，直接操进她的嘴里，无视了她不满的哼哼声。“我决定先征用你的嘴——当个乖狗狗，蕾切尔。”  
她听到那句话像是尾巴落下来的阿拉斯加一样，好像委屈一样哼哼唧唧的，嘴巴却在很诚实的吸布鲁斯的阴茎，随着他的动作顺从的给他口交。布鲁斯轻轻抚摸她的头发，看着年轻的女友在他身下吞吐吮吸自己的阴茎，这让他硬得更厉害了——蕾切尔的舌头像他本人那样灵活，要是给她足够多的时间，他真不能保证能扛住她的舌头……这实在太致命了，不可能有男人不败在她的口活下，前提是如果有人能碰得到她的话。  
蕾切尔看起来好像对布鲁斯强行操她嘴巴的行为感觉不满，但布鲁斯技看得出来，从她殷勤的舌头到一直在扭动的腰肢来看，不如说她今晚就是奔着和他做爱才大老远赶回来的。  
“你在干什么？”他双手从蕾切尔的脊背开始，慢慢向下抚摸，摸过她的细腰，最后在挺翘的美臀上用力打了一巴掌。“你知道好孩子应该说实话吧？”  
“唔……我在给daddy舔屌啊。”布鲁斯发誓他在听到这句话的时候浑身一抖，老二好像硬得发疼了。而蕾切尔还在口齿不清的一边又添又吃他的大老二，一边故意用很天真的眼神看他。“爸爸不是喜欢瑞可这样吗？”  
——这可比什么花粉毒气中毒强劲多了，至少前者不会让他有一种以为血液集中在下半身失去理智的冲动，而他那个全世界最冷静强大的侦探大脑现在唯一在想的就是如何操翻正在勾引他的女友，让她高潮崩溃。他有点想看蕾切尔被他操哭的样子。  
“你冷静过头了，亲爱的。”蕾切尔终于——是终于，停止给他口交了，他的机智又露出了点头，但是他全身的肌肉还是绷得紧紧的，甚至能看到他手臂上的青筋。他已经在尽全力和她的诱惑对抗保持冷静了。“是我太没魅力了，不足以打破你的‘防火墙’？”她用手指弹了一下布鲁斯的龟头，爬起来揽着他的肩膀，把他拉下去坐在床上，翻身骑在他身上，双手托起双乳朝他晃了晃，用乳头蹭他的脸。“你真的不想吗？不想碰我，不想操我吗？”  
布鲁斯的理智要断裂了。  
“daddy你看~这是你最喜欢的瑞可的奶子呀。”她还在不遗余力地煽风点火，用濡湿的下体来回磨蹭布鲁斯的阴茎。“你不想让你的宝贝女儿怀孕吗？”  
——更正，现在彻底断裂了。  
他阴着脸一把将蕾切尔从身上拽下来趴在床上，用力按住她，扬手在她的抬高的屁股上扇了两巴掌，然后直接把手指塞进汁水泛滥的蜜穴里。蕾切尔刚叫了一声就觉得他把手指插了进来，兴奋得扭动几下腰，上身趴得更低了。  
“我可真想你。”她笑嘻嘻的说，晃动腰肢试图碰到布鲁斯的阴茎。“我还想你的大宝贝，布鲁斯。”  
“我能尝出你发情了。”布鲁斯抽出手指，放进自己嘴里舔了舔。“发情而且熟透了。”他拍拍蕾切尔的屁股，用老二磨蹭穴口，磨蹭得柱身沾满黏滑的爱液。  
“布鲁斯——”  
“你想要什么？”他的龟头在穴口抵着，就是不进去。“你该叫我什么？”  
“……我就等着这一刻呢，daddy。”蕾切尔向后扭头看他，冲他露出一个开心的笑容。“daddy还不操你的母狗吗？”  
——好极了，世界毁灭了，和蝙蝠侠的理智一起原地爆炸。  
他咆哮一声，用力掰开女友白嫩的大腿，像犬类交配一样操进蕾切尔的身体里，双手绕到身前用力抓揉她的乳房。他的女孩发出舒服的浪叫，那声音魅惑得像塞壬的歌声，和她多汁柔软的蜜穴一起把他拉进深海——像水手一样，死在她身上都值得。  
“哈啊！daddy，好棒哦daddy！daddy的肉棒操得瑞可好舒服！啊啊，daddy，瑞可的好daddy——”她的身体拼命扭动起来，布鲁斯死死压着她，压制被压制的感觉让两个人更加兴奋。蕾切尔趴在那里什么都抓不住，只能攥紧枕头，拽到身前把脸埋在里面。“操我，操我daddy，我要你的肉棒！嗯啊！再深，再用力，操死我，布鲁斯，布鲁斯亲爱的——哈啊啊！daddy，布鲁斯，哦哦哦啊好厉害bat daddy——”  
“淫荡的女孩……”谁知道他为什么还能保持看起来还很镇定的表情，蕾切尔因为生理性泪水哭叫起来，布鲁斯俯下身和像发情的雌犬一样的蕾切尔接吻，舔她的眼睛和泪痕，看着她抽抽搭搭地抱怨。“你怎么还这么镇定。”她用力摇了摇屁股以示不满。“凭什么嘛，凭什么我不能看到布鲁斯变成种马的——”  
布鲁斯抽出自己的阴茎，然后再次用力冲撞进她蜜穴的深处，看着她尖叫起来，然后每一次都操那个地方，看着她又哭又叫让他心情愉悦了不少。  
“daddy的小母狗没资格提要求。”他伸手捏捏蕾切尔的脸颊，附身亲亲她。“除非你有把我诱惑成种马的能力，宝贝。”  
他感觉包裹着他的甬道瞬间缩紧了。  
“那我有资格求daddy操我的子宫吗？”蕾切尔用可怜兮兮的眼神看着他，双手分开自己的蜜穴，露出正被他操干的真正的穴口，黏滑的爱液沾得到处都是。布鲁斯看着她，那声音画面传进他的耳朵，像是在脑子里引爆了一枚核弹。“daddy的肉棒不是最喜欢瑞可的子宫吗？”  
——好的，这局是布鲁斯输了。  
他眼睁睁的看着自己按着女友的腰，像野兽交配一样疯狂操她，还有她胜利者一样的笑容——可以了，理智去他妈的吧。

“……你可真是好色的蝙蝠。”蕾切尔躺在他怀里说。“我爱死你操我就像种马操母狗一样了。”  
“我只是好你罢了。”布鲁斯搂着她给她按摩关节，和她接吻，吮吸她可爱的舌头。“生日快乐，宝贝。”


End file.
